


You're too old to die young

by Singittome



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Epitaph Verse, F/M, Finnick's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singittome/pseuds/Singittome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I died for you because you think you're worth fighting for and that's enough for me, Fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're too old to die young

_'merican dreams came true somehow_

_i swore i'd chase them till i was dead_

* * *

 

Fire, Fire, please take all of me, a riptide on loose, I'm dying for you because you think you're worth fighting for

 

Wipe my cheek with your thumb, a hand of steel, I'll grin my dead man's grin

 

Please leave me, Fire, I wish to die alone

take care for me for my wife and my son

 

Shatter, shatter, all that's left to do is shatter

won't you give in, and leave this world to shatter?

 

Don't cry, Fire, you're too old to die young

I'll drown you in the epitaph that rolls down my tongue

 

Milky Way, Fire! Death is a fall, not an ascend

hold my hand before you go…

 

You promised that you would avenge us, Fire! Fire melts Snow! Become an omen before you die out!

 

Leave me, Fire, I wish to die alone

promise me you won't mourn when you lead our people home

**Author's Note:**

> This makes no sense whatsoever.


End file.
